warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollytuft
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 24 moons (2 years)Revealed on Kate's blog |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Hollykit Hollypaw Hollytuft |familyl =Lionblaze Cinderheart Fernsong Sorrelstripe |familyt =Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |mentor =Cloudtail, Blossomfall |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks = None}} Hollytuft is a black she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Hollykit is a young member of ThunderClan, having been named in honor of her aunt, Hollyleaf, who died bravely in the battle with the Dark Forest. Her resemblance to Hollyleaf doesn't go unnoticed, and she is mentioned by her great-aunt, Squirrelflight and great-grandmother, Sandstorm, during a Clan meeting. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight remark how Hollykit is a spitting image of Hollyleaf, and the two she-cats feel like Hollyleaf has been with them all along. Hollykit and her siblings, Sorrelkit and Fernkit, are set to become apprentices, and Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, has called a meeting to promote the three kits. :Hollykit is apprenticed to Cloudtail, a senior warrior, and Bramblestar trusts the older cat to pass on all he knows to Hollypaw. Cloudtail promises to, and Bramblestar continues by making Sorrelkit and Fernkit apprentices, calling them Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw. Her mother and father, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, look on proudly as their kits are apprenticed. :During a training session with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and their mentors, Hollypaw and her siblings promise to train extra hard, and promise to do well and listen to what they're told. After being shown the move by Cloudtail, Hollypaw tries it, and tumbles to the ground. Squirrelflight offers to show Hollypaw a trick to learn the move, and falls in the process. All cats present, including Hollypaw, show great concern for Squirrelflight. The three apprentices are taught a valuable lesson after Squirrelflight's accident, however; mistakes are all a very important part of their training. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Hollytuft and her siblings, Fernsong and Sorrelstripe, have become young warriors of ThunderClan. Alderkit remembers that Hollytuft and her siblings had to take assessments before they became warriors, and worries that he might have to take one to become an apprentice. When Alderkit wonders who he and Sparkkit's mentors could be, he says that it couldn't be Blossomfall, Brackenfur, or Rosepetal, as they had just got done training Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, and Fernsong. :After Sparkpaw falls out of a tree, Hollytuft stays close to her to comfort her. She licks Sparkpaw's shoulder, and Ivypool tries to get her to drink some soaked moss. Both Hollytuft and Ivypool move out of the way when Alderpaw comes to check on his sister. Ivypool leans her head close to Hollytuft and asks if Alderpaw really knows what he's doing, and Hollytuft just shakes her head, unsure of the answer to Ivypool's question. :Alderpaw instructs Hollytuft and Ivypool to keep Sparkpaw's hind legs steady, and as he tries to snap Sparkpaw's leg back into place, he hears a gasp of horror from Ivypool and Hollytuft, and the young apprentice wonders if he's done the right thing. After Sparkpaw gets up and is able to walk, a look of amazement appears on Hollytuft's face, and Alderpaw licks his chest fur in embarrassment. Thunder and Shadow :She is mentioned when Twigpaw goes missing, with Squirrelflight sending out patrols to look for her. The deputy tells Ivypool to take Stormcloud and Hollytuft to the WindClan border. Shattered Sky :Hollytuft is present during a joint ThunderClan and ShadowClan meeting held by Bramblestar. When it is revealed that SkyClan exists, Whitewing suggests going to find them. While some of the cats agree with what Whitewing says, Hollytuft does not, and she looks doubtful as she exchanges a glance with Larksong, one of her Clanmates. Trivia Interesting Facts *She is named after Hollyleaf, and bears a great resemblance to her. *She has WindClan blood through Crowfeather, SkyClan through Redtail, and kittypet through Firestar. *Hollytuft is a distant descendant of Windstar via Mistmouse.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Although ''Bramblestar's Storm has Cloudtail as her mentor, The Apprentice's Quest states that Blossomfall was Hollytuft's mentor. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Brother: :Fernsong: Sister: :Sorrelstripe: :Brackenfur: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Grandfathers: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Grandmothers: :Ashfoot: :Sandstorm: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Half-Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Eaglekit: Half-Great-Aunts: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Smallear: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-Great-Uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Mocha:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :One-eye: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Flashnose: :Eaglestorm: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Distant Relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker :Dust Muzzle :Cloudstar: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See More}} Tree Quotes References and Citations }} de:Hollypaw (BS)ru:Остроцветик (Грозовое племя)fr:Hollypaw Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters